Today's communication networks enable users to communicate using a variety of media. For example, users of networks may view broadcast signals over televisions, computers, etc. Communications service providers often deliver content in multiple ways to allow users to receive the content in a manner convenient for them. For example, broadcast channels may include closed captioned text to allow viewers to read the transcript instead of listening to the broadcasts. Closed captioned text offers an alternative for accessing information in places where listening to a specific conversation may be difficult or impossible. For example, a user may be in a library, at an airport terminal, in a media room with too many televisions tuned to different channels, and so on. Furthermore, a user with hearing difficulties may use closed captioned text. However, the closed captioned text is provided in all capital letters regardless of the appropriate case that should be applied, thereby producing a transcript that is of poor quality.